Destiny
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Arturo se acercó a ella, hasta quedar justo a un par de pasos de distancia frente a Morgana. Sus ojos azules relucían con dolor e incomprensión. Arturo&Morgana.


Disclaimer: Merlín no me pertenece, de ser mío sería, posiblemente, inglesa y tendría más dinero. Esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.

Tras ver el final de la serie, se me ocurrió esta idea, y la fui desarrollando hasta que la terminé. Para escribir el fic, me he basado también en el libro de "Le _Morte d_'_Arthur" __y algunas variaciones de las leyendas de artúricas._

_Podría considerarse un SemiAU puesto que aunque me baso en los hechos ocurridos en la serie, me he permitido la libertad de cambiarlos un poco según mi conveniencia._

_Espero que les guste el fic ^^_

**Destiny**

Había tanto odio en ella.

Un odio que era incapaz de refrenar, no quería, no podía… había abierto los ojos a la verdad que se le había ocultado y se había percatado de que nada era lo que parecía ser.

Había visto las mentiras, la traición y la maldad tras las buenas intenciones.

Y no había podido soportarlo, no al ser consciente de todas aquellas personas que habían participado en ellas.

Le dolía pensar también en Gwen, al ver cómo conseguía todo lo que ella había anhelado, y ni si quiera era consciente de lo que ella poseía.

Odiaba a Gaius y Merlín por esconder toda aquella verdad que rodeaba al rey. No podía soportar pensar en ambos brujos que habían traicionado a los suyos y a sí mismos por seguir viviendo a las órdenes de un miserable incapaz de enfrentarse a sus demonios.

Uther era una herida agonizante en su corazón. Le había llegado a querer como a un padre, y ahora que sabía que era su padre, no podría odiarle más. Todas las mentiras que había soltado sobre la magia y su traición al odiarla por un error que él había cometido, todo eso lo guardaba para sí, y engañaba a todos los que le rodeaban alegando que la magia era corrupta y dañina. Pero ya no más a ella, sus mentiras ya no tenían efecto sobre ella. Y Morgana se iba a encargar de que todas las mentiras acabasen junto con su vida.

Lo que sentía por Arturo, todavía no estaba segura. Le había fallado, le había abandonado cuando más le había necesitado a través de su silencio, su ignorancia y su no querer saber. Arturo había pecado por omisión a diferencia de los otros, lo que no le hacía menos culpable…

Y le odiaba por ello. Debía hacerlo.

Aunque a veces dudase, le odiaba con todo su ser. Por su culpa su hermana había muerto y ella se había vuelto a quedar sola.

Pero a pesar de todo, había ido a su encuentro.

Arturo le había mandado una carta en la que le pedía hablar, y ella había ido. Arturo era un joven de palabra y si le había prometido que iría solo, es que sería así. Por eso había ido, no había ninguna razón oculta.

Le escucharía hablar sobre su traición y su dolor, y ella le dejaría muy claro cómo estaban las cosas en Camelot.

Por ello estaba sola en el bosque, esperando a Arturo. Y por eso, en cuanto lo vio llegar, no le lanzó ningún hechizo. Primero debía escucharle.

Arturo se acercó a ella, hasta quedar justo a un par de pasos de distancia frente a Morgana. Sus ojos azules relucían con dolor e incomprensión. Había tantas cosas que no entendía y que, seguramente, jamás lo haría. Pero aquellas que tenían que ver con Morgana le importaban más de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar.

Hizo una leve reverencia.

- Mi lady –dijo con tono respetuoso.

Aquel trato sorprendió a Morgana que le respondió de la forma que merecía.

- Por lo que veo habéis conseguido venir solo, la verdad es que esperaba ver la cabecita de Merlín asomándose por entre los arbustos –comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado que pretendía esconder el nerviosismo por aquel encuentro.

- He conseguido engañarle –se limitó a decir Arturo.

Morgana suspiró y esperó a que el futuro rey hablase.

- Sé que es una pregunta estúpida…

- ¿Entonces por qué molestaros en formularla? –le cortó sin darse cuenta.

- Porque necesito saber qué os empujó a hacer lo que hicisteis.

Morgana parpadeó sorprendida.

- ¿Acaso no conocéis mis razones?

- No, mi lady.

Al observar los ojos de Arturo, supo que no mentía. No entendía sus razones. Morgana frunció los labios molesta al ver como Arturo le exigía una respuesta que él ya debería conocer.

- ¿Cómo seguir al lado de quienes me engañan y me hieren? –replicó-. Uther me mintió… y Gaius y Merlín fueron cómplices en la mentira…

- ¿Gwen?

- Aliada de aquellos que me hacen daño, y además dejó de servirme fielmente como debería… se alejó de mí. Dudó de mí a mi vuelta y sus ojos dejaron de verme como su amiga y señora.

- ¿Y yo…?

- Vos sois el peor de todos. Siempre mirando a otro lado… me abandonasteis Arturo, me abandonasteis cuando más os necesitaba. Os escudasteis bajo vuestras responsabilidades y no visteis todas las mentiras que nos rodeaban –le reprochó-. No quisisteis ver la verdad sobre vuestra madre, ni la crueldad de Uther al no aceptar sus actos.

- ¿Qué otra cosa queríais que hiciese Morgana? ¿Odiarles y maldecirles por sus mentiras y traiciones?

Ella no dijo nada.

- Decidme Morgana, ¿qué debía hacer?

- Deberíais haberos enfrentado a la verdad. Vuestro padre es un mentiroso cruel y despiadado que culpó a la magia por sus errores. Gaius le encubrió y le dejó hacer traicionando a las suyos. Y Merlín os engañó sobre su condición, se ríe de vos a vuestras espaldas y vos lo permitís –dijo señalándole acusadoramente-. Y no quisisteis ver todo el dolor que sentía a causa de mis pesadillas y de mis miedos al saber que era hechicera.

Arturo se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella completamente avergonzado. Todo lo que ella decía era verdad. Había sido un cobarde al no haber querido ver todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo peor era que no había querido ser consciente de todo lo que había vivido Morgana.

Lo que más le dolía era no haber sido capaz de estar al lado de Morgana cuando más le había necesitado.

- Perdóneme mi lady. Perdóneme por no haber sido el caballero que habríais deseado. He sido un idiota al pensar que todo se solucionaría, que las mentiras desaparecerían. Así sólo he conseguido perderlo todo.

Arturo se acercó a ella de rodillas y se abrazó a sus piernas.

- Sé que os he fallado, sé que si hubiese sido más valiente ahora no estaría pidiéndoos que volváis al reino. Sé que si hubiese estado a vuestro lado, ahora vos estaríais al mío y no llorando la muerte de una hermana.

Al escucharle decir aquello último Morgana intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero no lo consiguió, si ponía más fuerza sabía que acabaría en el suelo, y no quería eso, así que lo dejó estar.

- Exacto –asintió-. Si hubieseis sido más valiente, Morgause no habría muerto. Yo seguiría teniendo una hermana, seguiría existiendo la única persona que realmente se ha preocupado por mí.

Arturo negó con la cabeza al escucharla. Morgana era tan inocente al pensar así de Morgause… aún se podía rescatar de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida. Sólo debía hacerle ver la verdad que aún no había alcanzado a descifrar.

- ¿Tanto creéis en Morgause? –preguntó.

Morgana asintió.

- Ella fue la única que se preocupó por mí y me ayudó a aceptarme. Se preocupaba por mi bienestar.

- Eso no es cierto Morgana, no lo es…

Arturo se separó levemente de ella y alzó el rostro para poder observarla.

- Morgause apareció en vuestra vida cuando se dio cuenta de que le erais útil. Os utilizó al ver que no podría utilizarme a mí para acabar con Uther. No sé con qué palabras os embriagó y envenenó, pero no son ciertas Morgana, no lo son.

- ¿Qué sabréis vos…?

- Sé que antes no sacrificaríais una vida para vuestros propósitos –le cortó alzándose y cogiéndola por los hombros-. Sé que respetabais la vida. Antes de encontraros con Morgause erais dulce y benevolente, teníais vuestras diferencias con Uther y sé que algo dentro de vos le odiaba, pero también le queríais… Así que decidme Morgana, ¿dónde está todo vuestro amor? ¿Ha muerto junto con Morgause, una mujer que no es mejor que Uther?

Morgana le abofeteó al escucharle, y Arturo se dejó golpear porque sabía que su hermana sabía que decía la verdad.

- Me dio cariño y comprensión.

- Yo también os lo podría haber proporcionado.

- Aceptación.

- Yo os habría protegido sin dudarlo y os habría seguido queriendo.

- Una salida.

- Yo la habría buscado junto a vos –dijo con rapidez-. Sólo tendríais que haber hablado conmigo, sólo tendríais que haber buscado refugio en mí…

Morgana no supo que más decir.

Miró fijamente a Arturo, y fue como si lo viese por primera vez. No parecía ser el crío con el que creció. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de todos los cambios que había sufrido hasta el momento?

Seguía siendo impulsivo, pero también era comedido y cuidadoso. Se le veía más maduro y curtido en la vida. Podía ver un dolor agonizante en sus ojos que jamás antes había visto. La vida le había enseñado importantes lecciones y él las había aprendido todas… sin embargo, dentro de todo el dolor y la decepción, seguía existiendo en él aquella aura de inocencia que siempre le había acompañado.

- Volved conmigo Morgana.

Aquella no era la voz de un muchacho asustado e inexperto. Era la de un rey justo y de gran corazón, llena de cariño y ternura.

- Volved…

Morgana se sintió muy avergonzada al darse cuenta de todo aquello.

Morgause había sido buena con ella, pero había aparecido tarde en su vida y cuando a ella le había interesado. No había pensado realmente en ella. La había querido, pero no había sido mucho mejor que Uther al quererla.

Sin embargo Arturo sí había estado a su lado. Quizás se había equivocado cientos de veces y no había sido capaz de enfrentar sus miedos por ella. Pero Morgana sabía que si le hubiese pedido ayuda, él se la habría proporcionado sin dudarlo ni un instante. Arturo la habría encubierto, o ayudado a escapar, o se habría quedado con ella en las noches en las que sus visiones eran insoportables.

Arturo había sido más leal que nadie aunque ella no hubiese querido verlo. Y sí, se había equivocado, pero no más que ella, que había manchado sus manos de sangre inocente por propio beneficio y sin el mínimo arrepentimiento a diferencia de Arturo.

Por todo aquello, al mirar a Arturo a los ojos, Morgana se sintió avergonzada en lo más profundo de su ser, y se dio cuenta que con aquel comportamiento no sólo le había fallado a Arturo, sino a sí misma también.

- Morgana –le llamó-. Volved conmigo a Camelot, os daré un lugar a mi lado junto al trono.

Morgana le sonrió con pena.

Arturo estaba siendo demasiado bueno con ella.

- He atacado Camelot, he hecho daño a vuestros caballeros y sirviente, he atentado contra la vida de nuestro padre y la vuestra –enumeró-. ¿Y aún así me ofrecéis un lugar en el trono?

Arturo deslizó las manos por sus brazos hasta poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

- No habéis cometido pecados más imperdonables que nuestro padre. ¿Si he podido perdonarle, por qué no hacer lo mismo con vos mi lady?

Demasiado inocente, pensó.

- ¿Qué hay de Gwen? –preguntó-. Es a ella a quien amáis y vuestra legítima reina.

- Si existiese alguien con derecho legítimo a ser reina de Camelot, seríais vos Morgana.

Arturo se acercó a ella hasta depositar un suave beso en sus labios rojos.

Morgana acarició su rostro con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquel beso había despertado algo en ella que creía que había muerto largo tiempo atrás. Todo el cariño y el amor que se había visto obligada a enterrar por Arturo volvió a ella.

- Oh, Arturo, rey de Camelot… no cometáis un error. Soy vuestra enemiga…

- No tiene que ser así Morgana, volved conmigo, yo os defenderé de todo aquel que quiera haceros algún mal.

Morgana negó con la cabeza antes de darle otro beso, más largo y profundo que el anterior.

No podía ser y Morgana lo sabía. Debía dejar marchar a Arturo a encontrarse con su destino, uno en el que ella era su enemiga y Gwen su reina. Lo había visto en sueños, repetidas veces y sus sueños siempre se cumplían, así que debía dejarle ir.

- Arturo –susurró su nombre lleno de cariño-. Nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos.

Estaban destinados a luchar, a enfrentarse continuamente entre ellos.

- ¿A quién le importa el destino?

- A todos aquellos que os rodean… -dijo refiriéndose a sí misma también.

Las manos de Morgana se colocaron sobre sus mejillas.

- Recordad mi señor, seréis el rey de reyes, hermoso y justo –empezó a decirle con seguridad-. Y yo seré vuestra más fiera enemiga, a la que deberéis combatir.

Aquello lo había sabido desde siempre, y era el momento de que Arturo lo supiese también. Ya no valía la pena seguir negándolo, al menos no en ese instante. Ya no valía la pena seguir odiándolo por encontrar su destino junto a Gwen.

- Si ha de ser así, dadme tan sólo esta noche junto a vos mi lady.

Morgana querría haberse negado, pero antes de que sus labios pudiesen formular una respuesta, Arturo los había atrapado en un beso. Y ya no pudo negarse.

Aquel beso estaba lleno de amor y ternura, y Morgana no podía huir de aquel amor que le era vetado por un cruel destino que había estado jugando con ambos.

Se dejó querer por las caricias de Arturo. Dejó que sus manos la desnudasen y se paseasen por todo su cuerpo, que sus labios recorriesen su piel nívea. Y de igual manera, ella le desnudó y recorrió su cuerpo, recordando la textura de su piel blanca y dura.

Se abrazó a él y dejó que le amase como jamás debieron hacerlo. Y de sus labios salieron las palabras que deberían olvidar a la mañana siguiente.

- Os amo –susurró mientras Arturo estaba sobre ella, tomándola-. Os amo, mi rey… os amo… Arturo…

¿Por qué seguir negando la evidencia que marcó su vida y sus actos?

- Oh… mi lady… -murmuró él en su oído-… os amo con toda la pasión… de mi corazón…

Morgana cerró los ojos al escucharle y se dejó llevar sin importarle nada más…

Le llamó entre gemidos anhelantes y llegó al clímax junto él.

Cuando sus brazos la rodearon de manera protectora, se sintió completa durante unos instantes de su vida. Por primera vez fue genuinamente feliz.

Feliz por estar entre sus brazos y poder sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro.

Feliz por poder apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho y sentirlo bajar y subir.

Feliz por sentir la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo y ver salir el sol juntos.

Pero aquella felicidad llegó a su fin al amanecer, Morgana y Arturo se levantaron tras salir el sol completamente. Se vistieron en silencio, dedicándose miradas furtivas con las que pretendían despedirse del otro.

- Nuestro padre está muerto –dijo entonces Arturo.

Morgana frunció el ceño al escucharle, le molestaba que le recordasen el lazo que le unía realmente a Uther.

- No me habían llegado noticias de su muerte.

Arturo negó.

- Su corazón late, pero está muerto. Le atormentan sus pecados y los fantasmas de su pasado en el que ahora os encontráis vos –dijo mirándola fijamente-. Pronto seré coronado Rey de Camelot.

- Os felicito, finalmente es vuestra la corona.

- Quizás en otras circunstancias me habría mostrado más feliz, pero no sólo he perdido a un padre, sino también a una hermana y compañera.

Morgana le acarició el rostro.

- Sed fuerte mi rey, hay enemigos que sueñan con esa corona.

- Podría ser vuestra…

- ¿Y Gwen? –le volvió a recordar.

Arturo desvió la mirada.

- Por teneros a mi lado sería capaz de sacrificarlo todo –murmuró con un leve rubor-. No me importa nada.

Morgana le besó la mejilla.

- No está escrito que yo sea vuestra reina –le recordó-. Demasiados crímenes manchan mis manos y hay demasiado odio en mi corazón como para ser la reina que necesita Camelot en estos tiempos oscuros.

Arturo asintió y comprendió que volvería solo a Camelot, aunque desde que la vio aquella noche supo que Morgana no volvería junto a él.

- Adiós mi reina –se despidió.

- Adiós mi rey.

Arturo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde pastaba su caballo tranquilamente.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, Morgana huyó de Camelot y encontró refugio en la Isla de Avalon en donde encontró un hogar para su odio.

El día que coronaron a Arturo, Morgana estuvo presente y sobre su cabeza fue colocada otra corona y otro título que sólo ella conocía. Vio a Arturo casarse también, gracias a su magia pudo hacerse pasar por una joven noble de una casa pequeña.

Le vio reír y brindar por su felicidad, vio sus ojos brillar de felicidad aunque escondían en ellos el dolor de no estar ella allí. Y aquella noche soñó la traición de Gwen y lloró al no poder ser ella su reina como ambos habían deseado aquella noche.

Los años pasaron y Arturo fue el rey más sabio y justo de todos junto a su fiel Merlín. La magia volvió a Camelot y con ella vinieron libertades y derechos.

Sin embargo Morgana atacó Camelot y atentó contra Arturo. Se centró en su odio y lo hizo crecer a cada día. Sólo el odio podría ayudarla a llevar a cabo su destino y darle la fuerza necesaria para despreciar a Arturo cuando se encontraban frente a frente.

Finalmente y tras muchos años de justo y pacífico reinado, llegó el día en el que todo se empezó a derrumbar, Arturo escuchó la traición de Gwen que huyó con Sir Lancelot a Francia y durante el tiempo que estuvo buscando a ambos, Mordred atacó Camelot y se erigió rey en ausencia de Arturo, extendiendo el falso rumor de su muerte.

Y al volver Arturo el miedo de Merlín se hizo real al ver como su rey era atravesado por la lanza de Mordred que murió a sus manos segundos después.

Aquel desenlace jamás lo vio Morgana en sueños que, llorando, fue al encuentro de su hermano, su rey y su amante. Y junto a él pidió estar entre lágrimas y lamentos.

- Yo puedo curarle –le dijo a Merlín-. Dejadme que le haga inmortal.

Merlín la miró sorprendido mientras Morgana conseguía evitar que expulsase su último hálito de vida.

- Dejad que me lo lleve a Avalon. Allí podrá descansar y yo velaré su sueño.

- ¿Por qué querríais salvarle? –preguntó Merlín confundido.

- Amo a mi rey –dijo por primera vez frente a Merlín y después de muchos años-. Amo a Arturo… en Avalon podrá descansar y no morirá, os lo juro.

- ¿Volverán sus ojos a ver la luz del sol?

Morgana asintió entre lágrimas.

- Volverá el día que su reino lo necesite, os lo juro.

Merlín les dejó partir hacia Avalon, vio a su rey irse con su mayor enemiga y amada. Les vio desaparecer en el mar con la seguridad de que Morgana cumpliría el juramento. Y al despedirse de su rey se dio cuenta de la crueldad del destino, que había jugado con la familia Pendragon y había intentado acabar con ella.

Morgana curó a Arturo y lo llevó oculto a una cueva de la isla en donde le hizo descansar en una cama de oro.

- Aquí descansaréis mi rey –murmuró-, hasta que llegue el día en el que vuestro reino os vuelva a llamar.

Besó sus labios cerrados y fríos, que evitaban que el último rastro de vida abandonase su cuerpo y se sentó junto a su cama para velar su sueño.

Algún día Arturo volvería a abrir los ojos y entonces no habría destino al que enfrentarse, y podrían estar juntos, como el rey y la reina que eran realmente.

**Fin**

Pues eso fue todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado.

Y ya sólo pedirles un review con sus opiniones y críticas, siempre son bien recibidas.

Hasta otra!


End file.
